Mr. Voice
Mr. Voice is the identity assumed by the demon Morgo, the main antagonist and narrator of "Little Misfortune". He is only heard by the player and Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, who gave him the name. Mr. Voice convinces Misfortune to play a game with him to find the Eternal Happiness for her mother. Appearance Morgo is a very large humanoid with a skull for a face and a black furry body. He has antlers, hooves, and small red eyes. Mr. Voice wears a cape that is strapped to his chest by a red gemstone. He seems to resemble an ancient god in some way, and judging by the hesitation in his voice when Misfortune asked him about his age, it can also be confirmed that he is old. In Game Actions Mr. Voice leads Misfortune through various locations until she reaches the Openfields pet cemetery, where the Eternal Happiness is located. It is then revealed that Benjamin the fox stole the Eternal happiness from the grave Mr. Voice hid it in. Mr. Voice sends Misfortune to the Openfields Zoo, claiming that the wolf there is Benjamin's cousin and has his address. After Misfortune takes Benjamin's address from the wolf's cage, Mr. Voice tells her that the best way to get there is by the boat at Phantasmagoria. At Phantasmagoria, Mr. Voice gives Misfortune a ticket to ride and asks the player that they make sure she enjoys herself at the fair. The fortune-teller vendor also gives a clue about The Beyond realm and a liar from someone, then after 3 times used, the crow that Mr. Voice possibly commands is crashing the machine to damage. Whack a fox is a game that also gives a reward ticket for fortune teller vendor, and prizes vending machine. The vending machine includes a hat for Stony or a dress for the unicorn doll, another hay doll, and a chocolate coin with a golden wrapper for a black swan boat trip. After boarding the boat, Mr. Voice asks her to not bother the ferryman. Misfortune ignores Mr. Voice and continues to talk to the ferryman, causing Mr. Voice to become angry and scream at her. The ferryman jumps out of the boat and drowns himself, and Mr. Voice blames Misfortune for it. Once on land, Mr. Voice tells Misfortune that something is wrong and she must hide. Soon, reality shifts and The Monster tries to attack Misfortune who escapes. Reality shifts back and Mr. Voice is confused and asks why Misfortune is running. He refuses to accept her answer and says that she must be running from the fox. Mr. Voice asks Misfortune to stop running because she will end up hurting herself. At the end of the road, a bear trap has been placed and Misfortune almost gets caught, upon which Mr. Voice gets mad and blames the trap on Benjamin. When Misfortune reaches Benjamin's cabin, Mr. Voice tells her that he will wait outside and keep an eye out for her. After Benjamin reveals to Misfortune that Mr. Voice is actually The Monster or Morgo, he destroys and breaks into the cabin to claim Misfortune from Benjamin. Mr. Voice catches up to Misfortune after she escaped through Benjamin's basement and expresses how disappointed he is in her. Misfortune ignores him and says that she knows he has been lying to her and that he's the one who's taking the missing children. Mr. Voice angrily insists that she must keep playing his game and says that he will be waiting for her at home, leaving Misfortune by herself. Once she reaches her now ruined home, Mr. Voice greets and congratulates Misfortune for reaching the end of his game, but confesses there is no Eternal Happiness for her. Misfortune says she no longer wants the Eternal Happiness. He claims it's her responsibility to earn it for her mother, and that she has to play another game for it. Mr. Voice resets the world, but Misfortune points out that it is the same as before, refusing to play any more games, angering Mr. Voice, who then returns the home to the ruined version and starts a new game, repeating "Knock, Knock, who's there?" Over and over. He breaks into Misfortune's room and states that he is the only reason she's alive and they made a deal, so she belongs to him. Benjamin the fox suddenly bursts into the room and defeats Mr. Voice with a bright flash of light from his staff (Primeve Illumination cane). Victims * Misfortune. * Hiro. * Daniella Bambini. * Paul. * Holly. * Tom. * Anne. * Stevie. * Several other unnamed children. (Missing posters) Facts * He doesn't like profanity and scolds Misfortune for using it. * Mr. Voice is strangely kind and parental towards Misfortune, likely to more easily trick her into following his suggestions. * He bears a significant resemblance to Remor, one of the main antagonists from Fran Bow, another game made by Killmonday Games. * He is voiced by Henrik Norman, explaining his British accent. * The Beyond that Morgo came from is not included in Fran bow universe of F.R.E.E., rather it is a realm outside of the F.R.E.E. with no known laws of physics. It is here that Morgo brings the children after death, disrupting them from their natural path to Senersedee. * As Hiro is dragged away by Morgo, multiple doll-like creatures can be seen surrounding the boy. These can be assumed to be Morgo's past victims. * Some fans theorize that Morgo actually favored Misfortune for a little bit over his previous victims, as he is seen multiple times giving her gifts (the balloon and ride ticket, for example) and in Benjamin’s diary it is stated that he is “confused by her charms.” * He doesn't seem to notice the dolls Misfortune pick up, it's possible that they are invisible to him. * When Misfortune ask him (as Mr. Voice) that he's actually her inner demon, he chuckled a little and says no, which she agrees because of his "silly" voice, foreshadowing his true persona. Gallery Annex20.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Deceased